Kon Vs Ichigo The Battle for Rukia!
by Naws
Summary: KonxRukia, IchixRukia, Kon Vs. Ichigo, the battle for Rukia's heart! R&R Welcome!
1. The battle begins, Point to Kon

**The battle starts! Point to Kon!**

Ichigo 0 - Kon 0

'Fufufu, nee-san, Kon-chan needs his medicine…'

The boy stared fixated and disgusted and the squirming fluffy lion,

'...time for…sponge…bath…' Kon continued to mumble, unconscious of Ichigo towering over him, 'Neee-san?…' his small beaded eyes came slowly into focus.

'Not quite.' grinned Ichigo 'Ohayo…'

Several moments past in complete silence, neither moving a muscle, until a flash of cotton and the yelp of a hysterical Ichigo roused a young raven haired girl out of the closet and into the battlefield.

'Why were you watching me sleep you dirty pervert?!'

'Urgh! _You're_ the perverted one! And gedd'off my face you little bastard!'

'Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you!' Kon screamed as Ichigo fumbled with his small legs, 'Then you'd look at my precious Nee-sama with your ug-!'

Ichigo had finally managed to pull off the miniature grappler and throw him at the wall.

'What are you arg-!' Rukia tried to intervene but Kon cut across her. 'ASSHOLE! That hurt!'

'It was supposed to!' Ichigo retorted, but catching Rukia through the corner of his eye, he turned his attention to her instead, 'Do something about your stupid little monkey!'

'I'm a lio-!'

But Rukia's anger raged up in seconds, '_My_ monkey?! _You_ brought him here!'

'Nee-?' Kon began,

'Shut up! It's not like I had much choice, it was your screwy gikongan that started all this!'

'Screwy?!' Blasted Kon.

'He's still better company than _some_ people' shouted Rukia.

'NEE-SAN!' Kon cried.

'Fine! Then hang out with him!' said and embarrassed Ichigo as he stormed out of the room.

'Maybe I will!' Rukia called after him, though she already sounded unsure of what she saying.

'DATE!' screamed an ecstatic Kon.

Ichigo 0 - Kon 1

By Naws, next chapter **"The date! Point to Ichigo!"**


	2. The date! Point to Ichigo

**Authors note!**

Milk Marshmallow - Thanks for the note, I hope I did better in this one lol, and you were pretty close with your guess!

afunnielilgurlwhuloverzanim...,the-long-lost-strawberry - I hope it lives up to your expectations

cherryblossom279 - Thanks for the support, cant refuse someone who says please lol

Anyways I hope anyone reading this likes the new chapter, Personally I think it could have been better but my head started to wonder so I had to wrap it up, here you go!

**The date! Point to Ichigo!**

Ichigo 0 - Kon 1

Kon was never one for waiting, and never was this more apparent than now…

10 feet away. His goal was _so _close. But he had to wait for his little dark haired opportunity to come by, and for his little red haired omen to disappear…

The ball rose high…

'Jinta…' Cried the redheaded boy 'HOMERUN!' He swung.

The ball fell…

'Jinta-kun, you missed.' Said a nonchalant voice.

Jinta's face immediately turned a mixture of embarrassment and anger as he turned to face the small girl standing several feet behind him.

'S-Shut up Ururu! I did it on purpose!...'Cus I knew you was watching me!' He shouted, now regaining some of the colour in his face.

'Ururu?!' Kons ears woke him from his trail of thoughts. The bushes he was using for cover now turned against him as he tip-toed to get a better view of the girl, through the bramble he could make out the long pink skirt and trademark shoten shop shirt… His target!

'You did it on purpose?' Ururu asked, slightly puzzled, 'Why?'

'Cus you aint cool enough to see!' Jinta called back, now walking away with a large smirk on his face. 'You really should clean up out here Ururu, it's a mess.'

She didn't move at first…

'_You_ were supposed to clean out here…' she whispered as she began to sweep.

The coast was clear, Kon crept towards the young girl…

'You there!' He called 'I need your help.'

'Hello?' she said, turning to see who called her, but there was no one there… confused, she turned back to her duties.

'Oi! You dare ignore me?!

Again she turned round but instead staring down to find who was the course of the commotion, 'Oh?'

**--------------------------2 hours earlier-----------------------------**

'You're _actually_ going to go with him?!' Cried a stunned Ichigo, missing his mouth and pouring milk down his face.

Rukia took a few moments to take in the image of a speechless Ichigo covered in his own breakfast before continuing, 'Why are you so shocked? _You're_ the one who suggested it.' she said, enjoying watching Ichigo fumble with his feelings of anger, embarrassment, confusion and helplessness.

'But he's uh, like… Kon!' Said Ichigo, settling on something both agreeable and undeniable. 'He's just… plain wrong! For… you.' he said the last bit so quiet Rukia barely heard,

Ichigo suddenly stood up, 'I have to go out for a bit!' He said after a short moment of struggle. 'Bye!' he said slamming the door behind him, now leaving a stunned Rukia staring after him.

**--------------------------3 hours later-----------------------------**

'Ah I owe ya one little girl!' Kon said as he inspected the arms of his new gigai. 'You _seriously_ saved my ass!'

'Oh…it's nothing…' Ururu said with much hesitation, refusing to look away from the floor.

'Eh?' Kon stopped playing with his new hair, to look at the girl, 'What's wrong? Am I ugly or something?! He said now sounding very concerned.

Ururu didn't answer, Kon becoming increasingly worried now started looking for flaws in his new physique, 'What?! _What's wrong_?!' now dropping all pretence of comfort in his new body.

'Uh!' Ururu spluttered 'M-Mister Kon, You um!…' But she faltered again, staring at the floor harder than ever. 'You're uh!… Naked!'

--------------

'Ah thanks, that's _twice_ now you've saved my ass!' He said pulling the t-shirt over his head. 'Sure was lucky you had some spare clothes on hand eh?' looking at the picture of something resembling a rabbit on the front.

'Um yes, _lucky_…' said Ururu slowly 'Quickly mister Kon, you'll be late!'

'Ah shit! Your right, See ya! I'll have it back by 10!' Kon called after her as he left.

--------------

'Did I do it right?' Ururu asked nervously.

'Yeah perfect, you did it perfectly Ururu' said Ichigo grinning at her.

'Perfect?' she blushed deeply as she smiled.

**--------------------------Meanwhile-----------------------------**

Rukia stood watching the other couples around her, they were all either sharing a drink or sitting closely together, the waitresses were all wearing rather skimpy looking outfits with big hearts all over them… 'Should've known' she thought to herself, 'Only Kon would…' The only reason she was really here was to annoy Ichigo, she normally wouldn't be caught _dead_ here but Kon had insisted, so she went along with it… but where was he?

'Nee-san!' cried a blonde haired boy charging towards her.

Rukia was startled for a few moments, wondering whether the boy was talking to someone behind her, but he was looking directly at her, and that voice..

'NEE-SAN!!' The boy looked as if he might cry, 'You came!'

'That voice… Kon?!'

Kon came to a immediate halt in front of her, looking directly at her, 'BINGO! I got me a brand new body!' he stared at her, not reaction…'cool eh?' still nothing… her face began to contort, anger, she was angry! Kon went to open his mouth but…

'…Chappy…' she whispered.

Kons look changed from worry to confusion as he followed her gaze to his shirt.

Rukia read aloud "Chappy-T, Made from 100 real chappy bunny!" was scribbled across the front in red marker, complete with a picture of a rabbit caught in a sewing machine.

'Nee..-san? Kon said as calmly as he could, but Rukia swung at him, with a face red as a beetroot, 'Bakka!'

**--------------------------1 hour later-----------------------------**

The door swung shut behind her, she went over to the bed and sat next to the boy laying down, pretending to sleep.

'Why are you pouting?' Ichigo asked, not bothering to open his eyes

'I'm not_ pouting_!' she said as she dropped down next to him, 'you were right…' she stated blankly.

'I told you.' he said with a smirk.

Rukia didn't notice the red ink on his fingers.

Ichigo 1 - Kon 1

**--------------------------Meanwhile-----------------------------**

'I recognise this handwriting!' Kon stood up, back in his old body.

'Ichigo!' He threw the oversize T-shirt down. 'This is war!

By Naws, next chapter **"This is war! New Rivals!"**


	3. This is war! New Rivals!

-1_**Authors note**_

Ok um sorry for the lack of updating, I was kinda caught up in a couple new books, but here Ya go, not long, not great but it will get better I promise!!

Thanks for the continued support!

**"This is war! New Rivals!"**

Ichigo 1 - Kon 1

The Door opened….

'Nee-chan?… NEEE CHA-!!' Kon leaped out the previously locked door.

'SHUDDUP Kon!' Ichigo yelled as his foot made contact with the plushies face, 'So it _was_ you down here?'

'Ichigo?! Why are _YOU_ here!' Kons head turned around in anger 'This is your doing you back-stabbing, long haired hipp-'

'Stop calling me "hippy"!' a voice in the corner piped up.

'Keigo?!' Ichigo called into the darkness, 'Why are you down here?'

'-'Cus he's incompetent _as well _as backstabbing!' answered Kon with venom in his voice.

Ichigo stood dumbfounded listening to the story told by Keigo and corrected by Kon, It seemed Kon had recruited Keigo as an ally in some new scheme called "K.W.A.S.H." as well as one other, who apparently had escaped his companions fate in Uruhara's store room.

'I don't even want to know what you two were doing down here, all alone…' Ichigo was smirking.

'Screw you!!' Spat Kon frustrated, then he paused deep in thought, '…. The big guy.'

'Big guy? Who?' Asked Ichigo still smirking, '…You mean Chad? He just left here a minute ago.'

'He's gone? Which way?!' Kon became suddenly animated 'Hippy! He's going after Nee-sama!'

'And? I don't wanna play anymore dude, I'm starving…' Keigo made to stumble out past Ichigo, only to be shoved back into the room, 'Hey! Ichigo?! Why?!' he looked as if he was about to cry.

'No ones going anywhere until I get a straight answer outta you both!' Ichigo was getting confused, and when he was confused he was angry. 'What's going on with you and-'

'AAAGH!' Keigo cried a yelp of agony, 'I said I cant! Ichigo would pummel me!'

'No excuses!' Kon pulled harder on the lump of Keigo's hair, 'He's in the way! Beat him up, for the pride of the K.W.A.S.H.!'

Keigo now crying in even more agony charged at Ichigo, arms flailing, tears in his eyes, and an almighty battle roar. Ichigo, taken aback by his preys sudden attack was caught off guard and was toppled by a Kon-mounted Keigo.

He could only watch on and babble incoherent curses at the pair as they ran down the corridor and out of his sight…..

Ichigo -1 point

Keigo +1 point

Ichigo 0 - Kon 1 - Keigo 1 - Sado - 0

Umm.. Yeah! Next chapter: **"Battle Royal! K.W.A.S.H vs. Strawberry vs. Sado!"**

-by Naws


End file.
